


Scars don't heal.

by PrinceDork



Series: Balanced Youtube Au [3]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M, Scars, Trauma, Wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: Dream just wants to exsist. He enjoys playing minecraft, having friends, being famous. But life isn't all sunshine and rainbows.He can't bring himself to show his face to anyone. Not even his closest friends, like George. He hates looking in the mirror and seeing the scarred boy that he is, and he wouldn't want anyone else to have to see him.Dream was, putting it nicely, a mess. A giant mess. But at least his friends were there for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Balanced Youtube Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800133
Comments: 51
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hngngngn chapters kinda short so sorry
> 
> thanks for?? reading?? or soemthing??
> 
> yeah have a good one nerds

Dream leaned on his palm, grinning at his monitor as he watches his friend’s appalled face. He loved the way George reacted, it was so cute. He huffed and shook his head as the brunette stammered for words, his eyes darting around and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Funny, funny, humans. 

Of course, it was all an act. Dream was just flirting with George for the jokes. It was nothing more than a bit. Dream didn’t care for George, not really. He was perfectly content being friends.

His eyes flickered to his second monitor, where he was skimming the wikitubia page on some guy named Technoblade. Dream had heard the name, sure, he was bound to. But people kept pushing for interactions, and the fans had come up with a rivalry. He wouldn’t mind a little rival with some random minecraft guy.

Something was familiar about him, though. 

Dave. Dream scoffed, what kind of name was Dave? Lucky for Dream, his name was Dream. Dreamy Dream Dream. 

“Dream, Bad told me something funny the other day.” George’s voice brought Dream back from his thoughts and into the moment. George was streaming, and Dream had dropped in to flirt with him. “Apparently you freak out when hearing doorbells.”

Ooh, Dream was going to kill bad for this. His smile flipped into a frown. 

“Dunno what you’re talkin about.” Dream muttered, his eyes flickering to the wiki page briefly. 

“Really? So this wouldn’t bother you at all, huh?” George taunted. Not a second later, Dream heard the noise playing through George’s mic. Dream quickly muted himself, he had a reputation here.

Damn his instincts. 

“Not a problem, see?” Dream said, quickly unmuting himself like nothing happened.

“I bet you muted.” Sapnap said, a grin in his voice. 

“Cheater!” Exclaimed George.

“Actually, I think someone just called for me, I gotta go -” Dream hung up. He could hear the two cackling from the stream he had been listening to in the background. 

He sighed and turned up the volume, closing his eyes as he listened to the stream. His eyes hurt. He rubbed at them a little, but hissed at the pain and pulled off his glasses. The scars were flaring up, apparently. 

Stupid scars. Stupid traumatic backstory. Stupid canine instincts, telling him to bark at doorbells and knocking. 

He brought his knees to his chest and sat curled up in his chair, listening to George and Sapnap as he forced himself to relax and push down the memories that were trying to crawl out and choke him. 

Dream was safe now. 

\---

Dream was jolted awake, still curled in his chair with his head resting on his knees. His neck was sore. Someone was calling him on Skype. He blinked and grabbed his glasses, pushing them on haphazardly and wincing as the plastic rubbed his scars. He pushed himself to his desk and let his legs down, quickly clicking open the app. 

George.

He sighed and answered, double checking to make sure his camera was off. He was fine. 

“Dream! What happened? I’ve been messaging you for an hour!” George exclaimed. 

“Sorry, fell asleep.” Dream muttered, tiredly as he yawned. “Dn’t mean to worry you.” 

“You’re okay! I was just worried, you seemed a little antsy during the stream. Did I say something wrong?” George sounded genuinely concerned. Dream smiled a little.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry George.” Dream glanced up at the screen as George turned on his camera, and Dream could see the tired boy on his screen. George sighed and fiddled with his hair a bit, looking at his screen absently. 

“You sure, Dream? If it’s too far, I can always -”

“It’s okay. It’s actually… kinda funny, I’ll admit.” 

“Wait, so you do react to doorbells?” George perked up, and Dream saw him grab something on his desk.

“Don’t you dare -”

DING-DONG

Dream tensed and gritted his teeth. No way he was going to let George hear him. It was stupid and embaresing. Plus weird. Humans don’t just freak out over stuff like that. 

“Fuck off.” Dream grunted. George laughed, and Dream found himself relaxing at the sound. George was so pretty. Dream admired that. 

“Anyways…”


	2. Librarian Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter just for u
> 
> Dream makes an offhand comment, and realizes he hasn't shared it before.

“Hold on, I think there’s something on my glasses.” Dream said, pausing his game as he slid them off and squinted at the small lenses.

“Your what?” George asked, stunned.

“You have glasses?” Sapnap now, equally as surprised. 

Dream frowned. “Didn’t I already tell you?” He asked. He could have sworn he had. 

“No!” Sapnap exclaimed. “You have glasses? What kind? What shape? Do you have the little chain things?” 

“Yes. Custom made ones. Glasses shaped. No, not a librarian.” Dream answered, carefully sliding his glasses back on. His scars were really bothering him today. 

“Awww! I bet you look so cute with them!” George said. Dream’s face heated. 

“‘m not cute.” Dream mumbled, glancing down before he resumed his game. The chat was going as nuts as George and Sapnap were, so he assumed it must have slipped his mind. 

“Leave Dream alone, we know he’s cute, but you don’t need to bother him about it!” Chastised Bad, followed by George’s little giggle. 

“Pro minecraft gamer who can’t even see, smh.” Someone donated, and Dream read it aloud. He frowned. “Rude. I can see. Just not with my eyes.” 

“What, you use echolocation?” Sapnap offered.

“Echolocation is a perfectly valid way to see!” Argued Bad. 

“Dream plays minecraft with echolocation!” Sapnap laughed. 

“Why do you think I’m the best minecraft speedrunner?” Dream slammed the spacebar, his body tensing slightly as he jumped across the ravine in game. 

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Bad gave a little laugh.

“Wait, George, didn’t you know Dream had glasses? Doesn’t he send pictures of his face, like, every day?” Sapnap asked. 

“No!” George acted hurt. “He always wears that little smiley mask. Never actually seen his face.”

“Sorry, Georgie. We’re still only in the feet pics phase.” Dream chuckled. 

Sapnap coughed loudly.

Dream laughed. Life was good.


	3. Crossover better than infinity war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nerds talk or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey we back at it again owo
> 
> Someone asked for techno interactions, so here you are! 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading this!! I love sharing this with yall and I hope you enjoy it!! I think we're at over a hundred Kudos last I checked?? Which is epic pog!!!
> 
> Also every comment makes seraronin go ^^^^^, so thanks for commenting! I love hearing ur thoughts and ideas. If you're nervous about commenting, I get you! It's scary! reading this is enough to make me happy. If you have criticism, don't worry, as long as your nice about it I would really appreciate it! I'll try to response to every comment :)
> 
> Love u guys!!

Dream sat still in his chair, his knees pressed to his chest as he watched the screen. A video was displayed, where the infamous Technoblade was spending twenty minutes talking about how he was farming potatoes in Minecraft in order to beat some random kid. It was odd, but amusing. 

Techno always was incredibly competitive. Dream recalled the five years Techno spent making Grian’s bed, who would always loudly complain about it afterwards as it was ‘too much work’ to have to undo it all and make it into a nest. 

The Technoblade on Dreams’ screen was, most definitely, the Techno that Dream remembered. The boy who had been at Dream’s side since they were six, the boy who spent hours pouring over stolen books and using big words to make himself seem more intelligent. Who would spend months taking the toothpaste out of someone’s toothpaste tube because they stepped on his foot once. Bright, crafty, and dangerous.

A discord notification got his attention; someone was dmming him. He sighed and paused the video, clicking on the notification on a separate moniter. 

Well, speak of the devil. 

‘Hey Dream, this is Technoblade. Do you want to team up with me for the next MCC? It’s the crossover of the century, but I get if you want to stick to your own team.’ 

Dream hummed to himself, rereading the message. He wondered if Techno had figured it out yet. He might’ve, he was very smart, but he was too nervous to say anything. Or, he just hadn’t realized. He tended to be unobservant at times, and Hyperfixated on his own thoughts very easily. 

‘Yeah, I’d be cool with that.’

Dream paused after he sent it. He should be the one to say something, at this point he was sure Techno wouldn’t say anything, realization or not. 

‘We should team with Grian too, get the whole gang back together.’ Dream added. 

‘SO I WASN’T JUST MAKING IT UP.’ Techno responded quickly, and Dream could practically feel his excitement through the screen. ‘I DIDN’T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING BC I THOUGHT I WAS JUST PULLING IT OUT OF NOWHERE.’ 

So Dream was right. ‘Knew it. Either that or you were too busy cyberbullying some kid on Hypixel.’ 

‘IN MY DEFENSE. I had to win.’

Dream laughed at this. 

‘Wanna vc?’

‘Oh, sure.’

Dream started the voice call, knowing Techno would be too afraid to do it himself. 

“Techno?” Dream greeted. 

“Dude! Dream!” Dream could hear the excitement in Techno’s usually monotone voice. 

“Puberty hit you like a truck, dude.” Dream said. 

“Bruh.” Techno responded. “It’s kinda how it works. Human boys get older and get deeper voices. They transition into manhood. Also, I gotta know, how are you playing Minecraft? Last we talked, you could barely see!” 

Dream felt himself tense, slightly. “I stole some money and consulted a doctor. They gave me a little bit of…” Dream shivered. He couldn’t bring himself to say the word. His scars began to hurt. “... and then some custom glasses. They work really well so far.” 

“Theif.”

“They were rich.” Dream argued.

“Okay Robin Hood.” 

“Wasn’t Robin Hood a fox? I’m most definitely not a fox.” 

“Since when was Robin Hood a fox?” 

“You haven’t seen the movie?”

“No.”

“Yeah, it’s great, there’s rabbits and foxes and turtles -”

“And Pigs?”

“No, Pigs suck.” 

Techno made an appalled sound, and Dream laughed. 

“I’ll have you know -” Techno began, but Dream cut him off with a question of his own. 

“I saw you did a face reveal. Did you dye your hair for it? What’s wrong with your hair?” 

“As much as I wanted to show off my flowing locks,” Dream giggled as Techno attempted a deep, superhero voice, “I don’t want to draw attention to my appearance. I must appear human in order to lower the people’s suspicion.” 

“Or just not show your face.” Dream offered. 

“That’s fair too, but why would I want to hide this glorious mug from the people? What kind of monster do you think I am?”

“There’s no way you’re getting me to do a face reveal.” Dream said. 

“That’s fair.” Techno hummed, thoughtfully. “Those doctors did a number on you, huh?” 

Dream tensed. Don’t think about it, Don’t think about it, Don’t - 

Techno quickly snapped Dream out of spiraling into a panic attack, drawing the conversation elsewhere. “So, you mentioned Grian? You think he’s the same guy?”

Dream took in a shaky breath. He appreciated the quick recovery. “Yeah, I think. He seems a lot more calm and smart in those videos. Funny, three of the five of us are youtubers. Next you’re going to tell me Vyx makes a bunch of flower farms for millions of views.” 

“According to youtube’s statistics, three out of five people…” 

Dream wheezed loudly. 

It was odd being back in Techno’s company. After five or six years, it felt like almost nothing had changed. They fell into conversation comfortably, laughing and joking as if they were still kids.

And for that night, they were just kids. 

Kids who played minecraft together.

Kids who grew up together.

Kids who were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo??? Drem lore?? Pig lroe???


	4. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has flashbacks and can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Already?????
> 
> In my defense, I've been hyperfixating on this and star wars. It's a vibe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading owo
> 
> Don't hesitate to post ur thoughts in the comments!!! It's really fun reading what y'all think
> 
> Also kermit the frog person, I forgot ur name but ur pfp is kermit the frog, get gud lol (/j)
> 
> Love u!!! Drink some water!!!

Kids who murdered together.

He stared down at the woman, clutching the child in her arms as she begged for their lives.

Kids. 

“Eliminate any survivors.” A voice in his ear reminded him of his duty. 

Kill.

Kill.

There was a basement underneath the room. He could hear it when he walked. 

Perhaps…

“Quickly.” He hissed, his voice barely audible, but he could see the way the woman flinched as he spoke. His voice was rough from inhaling smoke, but he pushed through the pain. Pain was temporary. 

Life was forever.

“The basement. Hide there.” He instructed. The woman paused, gaping at him. She seemed to collect her thoughts quickly as she nodded. 

“Thank you…” She sobbed, before clutching the little boy closer and rising to her feet.

She hesitated for a moment more, her eyes meeting his. 

“His name is Thomas.” She told him. And she fled.

It was simple, and useless knowledge. Thomas. Thomas who? Thomas was a popular name. And it’s not like he cared, he would just forget about this. But she seemed to deem it important enough to share. Perhaps it was a thanks? Letting him know that this life would be able to do whatever it wanted because of him?

He didn’t know.

He briefly thought of throwing his sword at her, stabbing her in the back.

But he didn’t.

She ducked into a trapdoor and disappeared.

Someone could look.

He moved and grabbed a nearby table, flipping it on its side effortlessly and placing it beside the trapdoor.

He had seen nothing. 

“See anything, Canis?” A voice rung out from the little device planted in his ear.

There was a pause. A tense silence. Time seemed to slow down for the boy.

He was only eleven.

“No, sir.”

“Come back to the rendezvous point.” And then a soft static. The commander was gone. 

Canis watched the trapdoor for a moment longer. He could hear the woman whispering to Thomas underneath the floor, comforting the scared child.

He turned on his heel and left. 

\---

Psittaciformes was sitting on his bunk, humming as he kicked his legs back and forth, when Canis entered their small bunk room. 

“How was it?” The boy asked, a grin on his freckled face. His dark eyes met Canis’ for a moment. 

“Fine.” Canis responded, gruffly. Psitta frowned, dropping from his bunk and landing in a neat crouch. 

“Fine? You sound stressed. What happened?” 

Canis said nothing as Psitta neared him, opening his arms and wings to Canis. 

Canis fell into Psitta’s reassuring grip, allowing the other boy to cocoon them with his wings.

Here it was safe.

“There was a woman.” Canis began, muttering into Psitta’s shoulder. “She had a kid. About five or six. She was begging and I couldn’t…” Canis’ voice broke in a little sob, as he clutched Psitta closer. 

“You saved them?” Psitta asked, his voice soft. 

Canis said nothing.

“You did a good thing, Dream.” Psitta assured, hugging Canis tighter. He smiled softly at the name. It was much better than Canis. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

\---

Dream awoke with a start, his head shooting up. His breathing was quick as he reached out to his side, grabbing the sword that lay in the bed beside him. His ears perked as he listened for whatever had woken him.

It was nearly silent, he could only hear his own soft breaths and the soft buzzing of the electricity in his walls. In the room below him, someone was taking a shower and softly singing a song Dream didn’t recognize. He knew the voice, however. The teen had moved into the apartment below him only a few days ago, hoping to start a new life away from their father. They talked to themself often, Dream would at times listen in. Not to be nosy, but because he was curious. 

He turned his head to the small window, squinting at it as he tried to determine the time of day. 

Around 2AM, he guessed.

His breathing slowed as he focused on the time, his racing heart calming with him. 

He knew he couldn’t go back to sleep. He was too alert, too awake. So he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants that were laying on the opened drawer of his dresser. He then paused at the nightstand and hesitated, trying to determine what he wanted to wear. 

He wanted to talk to George. 

He grabbed one of his masks, the one without eye-holes. He didn’t feel like seeing at the moment. He made his way to the small balcony that branched off his living room, then turning and quickly scaling the wall. 

The building wasn’t tall, he found himself on the roof quickly. He stood there, stiff, allowing the nighttime to envelop him. He listened to the many sounds, smelled the soft smell of rain incoming, felt the breeze dance around him.

He was here.

He wasn’t there anymore.

He wasn’t at war. 

He reached up and rubbed the side of his mask, distantly. It hummed softly with the magic, a strong spell that held up well over the years. The hum was hard to hear usually, but when he focused he could hear it, comforting and assuring him.

It wasn’t until the birds began to wake up and sing that Dream finally turned and climbed back to his balcony, feeling for the small nicks in the balcony to confirm he wasn’t breaking into a stranger’s home. He had carved his name into the railing when he first started these expeditions. Sometimes, it was too hard to see. 

Dream slid into his apartment, grabbed some cereal, and sat at his desk as he began to edit a video. 

He wondered how the others were. 

\---

The detective sighed, rubbing her long fingers through her white hair. It fell down to her chest in soft waves, the tips a faded brown, failed attempts to appear normal. Her ice blue eyes were closed, dark rings betraying her exhaustion as she faced her desk. 

“Tundra!” A voice called out, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him sharply, her thin lips pulled into a small frown. She rested her scarred hands on her desk, fiddling with her thumbs, antsy. She wanted to be out there, fighting and searching, learning and living. Here she felt trapped, like a caged animal. With all this paperwork keeping her seated, the screen burning her eyes. 

She nodded politely to the individual who had stepped into her office, setting more paperwork on her desk before leaving hurriedly. She scanned it and sighed, shifting her chair into her desk and reaching out for a pen.

She hesitated, her eyes flickering to the worn photograph that rested on her desk. Five children and one stern male, standing neatly in a row. The adult’s face had been rubbed out, making it impossible to distinguish any details. Tundra hated him, he didn’t deserve to be in the picture. 

She wondered where the others were now. Perhaps they had gotten their own jobs and entered society, or perhaps they had turned back to their training and become mercenaries. 

She hoped it was the former. 

Tundra turned away from the picture and resumed the paperwork, pushing all thoughts of her past to the back of her mind for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo???? Whomstive tundra????????? Whomstive other guy who I already forgot what I called him because he has three different names??? Whomst thomas???? 
> 
> Do y'all have any youtubers you'd like to see some of in this universe? It's gonna be wild let me tell u. 
> 
> What would you like to explore more of? Do you want more backstory and lore, or do u want dream vibin on minecraft? Let me know!! It really helps!!!


	5. Electronic Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream bonds with Techno and George. Then comes his next MCC, and suddenly, things aren't going as planned.

Dream and Techno had decided to keep their past under wraps, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that were not entirely normal. They acted as two friends who had just met online, avoiding any references to their childhood. It was a bit difficult, but Dream considered himself a good actor. And it appeared none of the audience suspected a thing. 

Techno was very excited by the competition, insistent that they win this time. Dream didn’t care as much, more interested in enjoying the game and getting good content. 

“Oh my god, Dream! I love you!” Techno screamed, their victory flashing across the screen. Dream chuckled, acting as if he thought it just a friendly thing.

But he lingered on it long after the video, long after he had turned off his screen and laid in bed, too tired to sleep. 

Was this what it felt like? To have a family? To have brothers who cared about each other, and supported each other?

Of course, they weren’t related by blood. They just were raised together.

Dream turned over and a smile graced his features.

He wouldn’t mind a family.

He wouldn’t mind one bit.

\---

“George, I…” Dream’s eyes darted around as he searched for his words. It was just him and George in a Skype call, George’s perfect face on Dream’s screen as they spoke. “...I’m sorry.”

“What for?” George frowned, seeming confused. 

“For not showing you my face. I just… get so scared.” 

“It’s okay!” George assured. “It’s hard sometimes! I don’t blame you. I just want you to know I would never make fun of you for it, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“You can trust me, Dream.”

Dream hesitated. “Yeah… Thanks, George.”

There was a comfortable pause as George drank some water. 

“I guess… the reason I’m so afraid to show you my face is… is because I have…” Dream’s voice grew quiet as his confidence faded. He began to get frustrated. He had probably killed over a hundred people before he was fifteen, but telling George he had scars was this hard? “...scars.”

“Scars? On your face?” 

“Yeah.”

George’s face lit up, catching Dream off guard. “Woah, scars? On your face? How many? Like one on your cheek, ones over your eyes like some super villain? That’s so cool!” 

“Oh.. uh… I have… a bunch, I guess. They’re around my eyes.” Dream’s voice was barely above a whisper as he fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

“Oh! So that’s why you have glasses? What happened? Man, I want to see your face even more, now!” 

“It’s… a long story… I don’t think I’m ready to share that yet.” Dream said.

“Oh! That’s okay!” George nodded. “That’s still really cool, Dream. Clay.” 

Dream paused. “I’d… prefer Dream, actually. Clay isn’t… well, to be completely honest, Clay isn’t my actual name. It’s just one I came up with to get people off my back. Dream’s my real name.” He tensed and watched George’s face closely for a reaction. 

“Oh? Huh. Weird. Okay!” Again, George was confused, but he quickly returned with his pretty smile. 

Dream was lucky to have a friend like George, he decided. George was just so… perfect. 

A perfectly good friend. 

\---

Dream was, honestly, just vibing. 

He was playing MCC again, something that tended to make him nervous. There was always so much pressure on him to be the best he could, and to add to that, he had met Techno. 

Dream usually was on edge when playing video games, but today he was even more so. And he supposed that was for the better. It’s better to be alert then not to be. 

So, when he heard the sudden thud on the floor and was hit by the smell of sulfur, he was alert and ready. 

“Hold on.” Dream spoke into his mic, quickly pulling off his glasses. No way was he fighting in his glasses. “Something came up, I’ll be back in a few.” 

“Wha-” Someone began to ask, but Dream had muted his mic and pulled off his headset. He set the glasses down and quickly moved to grab his mask, pulling it over his face.

He would not want to be seen.

He crept out of his room and into the hallway, pressing his thin form against the walls. He could hear faint voices and the smell of sulfer had begun to fade. He detected two people, both biologically male. He could hear faint, odd noises; the buzzing of electricity had grown stronger, a strange sound of static, and the creaking of wood from far away. 

It didn’t take long for him to put two and two together. A pair of demons had teleported into his apartment. But why, he wasn’t sure. Techno was for hire, not Dream. Dream just wanted to be left alone. His anxiety spiked. 

Listening intently, he was able to pick up on their conversation. 

“-t me. The two are practically brothers, they care. And besides, this guy’s almost completely blind. He’s the least threatening of all of them.” The voice was masculine, though high pitched. It also seemed to stutter often, as if glitching. And it was irish.

Shit. 

Dream panicked. He knew exactly who this was, and what they were capable of. He would not be able to handle this on his own. 

“Blindness is not always a weakness.” A deeper, sultry, masculine voice replied. This one was american, and also recognizable. The faint whispers, the creaking wood that followed him. 

Put them together, and you’re basically fucked. 

Dream, as quietly as he could, slid back into his office and locked the door behind him. He scrambled to his desk, snatching his phone from where it lay on the smooth wood. He was shaking as he pulled up the phone number and punched a frantic message.

“DANGER GET HEREN OE PLEASE.” Dream paused to snap a picture of his bedroom and pushed send, sliding his phone into his pocket as he held his breath.

He couldn’t hear the talking anymore. 

He then remembered the effect the two would have on his electronics, therefore cutting off his communication. Techno might not get his message, or even know something was wrong. 

No one could help him. 

He was trapped in his apartment with two demonic overlords, alone. 

He was fucked. 

“Found you, Canis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT OH FUCK  
> thoughts? theories? stuff u wanna see in upcoming chapters? 
> 
> things get SPICY UWU
> 
> lobve yall


	6. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno receives a notification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a minor trigger warning for mentions of guns and panic attacks

Techno had a habit of constantly checking his notifications. 

He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he was constantly grabbing his phone and scanning the lockscreen for anything. A nervous habit, anxiety, or maybe just his childhood.

Sometimes, this habit was helpful. 

He was in the middle of MCC, and there was a break between games. He grabbed his phone and glanced at it, quickly seeing a text from Dream. He clicked it and punched in his passcode, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the message. 

Something was very wrong. 

“Hold on.” Techno said, his heart leaping to his throat. His breath quickened, and he felt his body tense. “Something’s come up. I’ll be back.”

Techno didn’t have time to hear a response as he tossed off his headphones and grabbed the rifle leaning against the wall. He slung it over his shoulder, checked his pockets to confirm he had ammunition, and looked down at the text.

Dream had remembered to send a photo. Good on him.

Techno closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath, focusing on the image in his mind.

There was the sound of mud squelching, and a little pop. 

He blinked open his eyes, looking around Dream’s office/bedroom. Obviously, something had happened. The bed, which was pushed into the corner, was messy and unmade. A pair of glasses lay broken beside it, the nightstand had been flipped and a lamp was shattered. Parts of the wall had been punched in or cut into, some sort of substance was splattered next to a fallen bookshelf. 

A fight had happened.

  
He glanced at the desk, which appeared untouched. Though the two monitors, one displaying a twitch stream and one displaying minecraft, was glitching green. 

Uh oh.

Techno rushed out of the room, drawing a pistol as he scanned the hallway. Bathroom, empty. Hallway, empty. Kitchen, dining, and living combo, empty (but messy). Techno could smell faint sulfur. 

This was bad. 

A paper lay on the counter, with Techno’s name written in neat scrawl. He peered at it warily for a moment, before tearing it open. His heart was racing, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

_ ‘Dear Technoblade, _

_ I am quite disappointed you rejected my offer. I was hoping we could get along and do this cleanly. However, it appears you have forced my hand.  _

_ Take the job, and I will still reward you what was promised. And, you will receive Canis, alive. I cannot guarantee his safety. The longer you dawdle, the worse he will be.  _

_ Hurry.  _

_ -D' _

Techno’s hands were shaking.

This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t have taken Dream. Kidnapped him, for what? For Techno to hunt down some random demon? He felt his eyes sting, his chest tightening. 

How could he have let this happen? 

\---

Badboyhalo was worried.

When he had first been informed of Dream's disappearance, it had just been through stream chat. He thought it was just a family matter, everyone else did. 

He pushed it aside and focused on his game, hoping Dream would return soon and everything would be okay. 

Right?

There was a little pause, allowing everyone some time to breathe. Bad was scrolling around on his phone, checking to see what was going on in the hellscape that was Twitter, leaning back in his chair comfortably as he drank some water. 

A message popped up at the top of his screen, from Sapnap. 

_ “Has anyone heard anything from Dream? He left randomly a bit ago and hasn’t said anything. And Technoblade just left apparently, people are getting worried.” _

Bad frowned, setting down his cup as he leaned forward and pulled up the chat. It was in the group chat, titled ‘Geem Teem plus boobie man’, featuring himself, Dream, Sapnap, and George. 

_ “I’m people.” _ Was George’s response. 

_ “I haven’t heard anything either.” _ Bad responded, glancing up at his computer for a moment. 

_ “hhh whats going on I’m really scared.” _

Bad hummed, pulling up chat he had started with Techno a while ago. There wasn’t much there, just some small talk and a couple memes. 

_ “Hey, people are saying you left your stream and people are worried? You g?” _

There was a bit of a pause. Bad held his breath. 

_ “They took hgim. They took him they took him all because of me they TOOK HIM THEY TOOK HIM.”  _

Bad froze. 

_ “Techno? Techno, what’s going on?” _

_ “THEY TOOK DREAM THEY TOOK DREAM BECAUSE I WOULDT DO THEIR JOB I DINDT WANT TO FIGHt THE WAR AND THEY JUST TOOK HIM BAD I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO” _

War? What war? Bad frowned. 

_ “Take some deep breaths. Where are you?” _

_ “In Dreams apartment.” _

_ “Are you safe?”  _

_ “Im fine. Hes not. Everyone knows the kind of stuff they do to prisoners oh god ohgodohgod.” _

_ “Techno. Please, take some deep breaths. I’m on my way.” _

“Hold on, chat. I’m really sorry, I have to go. Something’s up with Dream, I’m going to go check on him. Don’t worry, though! We can handle this!” 

Bad stood and walked a few paces from his desk, peering at his phone. He had done this a couple times before, he knew it would be fine. 

When he teleported into the apartment, he was greeted by the stench of sulfur and terror. He opened his eyes and turned to see a man, hunched beside a kitchen counter as his body trembled. Techno, he assumed, based on the pink hair. 

The man suddenly turned to face Bad, the barrel of a gun greeting him as the shaking man glared at him.

“If you’re another one, I swear to god, I will make you regret the day you fell into hell.” Techno’s usually casual tone was dark, slicing like knives, warning Bad of how stressed he was. 

“No, I’m not with them. It’s Badboyhalo. Remember me?” Bad kept his voice soft, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. 

“You’re…”

“I was born there, but I escaped a while ago.”

Techno gave a stiff nod, sliding his gun beneath his coat and turning away, still trembling. “They took him.” He said.

“Who?” Bad took a few careful steps towards the other man, frowning. 

Techno merely held out a piece of parchment to Bad, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the floor. Bad accepted the paper and unwrinkled it, scanning the words carefully. 

“Oh.”

“Him. And…”

“ _ Oh.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i really need to stop making so many fics ougklg
> 
> if u want a dream team hs au texting fic then i got one of those. if u want osdd1b dream being an idiot then i got one of those. if u want a self insert in the same universe as this fic then i also got one of those. 
> 
> also crime coming soon to a theater near u 
> 
> gn, love u all, pls be careful with guns and demons


	7. Oh shit oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spaghettios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a major trigger warning, the first half of this chapter features dream and one of his kidnappers. It might be super uncomfy so please don't read if it might be triggering! I can provide a little synopsis of it if needed! Nothing really important is revealed during it, I don't think. Stay safe and love y'all! :)

The first thing Dream noticed was cold. He was really cold, he started shivering automatically. Fuck, he was freezing. He was still dressed, he could feel his hoodie and jeans brushing against his skin. He was sitting down, his hands tied behind his back, his feet bare against the stone-cold floor. Probably made of stone. His mask was still on, thank whatever god was out there, or really just Wilbur. It was Wilbur’s spell that kept Dream safe-ish. Safe from having his face seen without his consent, that is. 

“Fookin’ hell, I thought ya’d never wake up!” Groaned a voice from Dream’s left. The irish accent mixed with the strange glitching made it hard for Dream to understand. Fuck he was loud, practically yellingat Dream. He flinched at the sudden noise. A cloth was tied around Dream’s mouth, keeping him from forming any words. He growled a little and bit down on it, attempting to tear it with his teeth. 

There was the rustling of cloths, and the stench of copper made itself known. The other man was moving closer to Dream. Dream shifted his head away from the other, knowing it wouldn’t do much but the separation was nicer. The other man let out a tired groan. 

“Ya don’ godda be so difficul’, Canis.” Dream felt bile rise in his throat at the name, turning his head away from the other man as he squeezed his eyes shut. His scars stung, his wrists burning as he tugged on the rope. “Aw, sometin' wrong?” The other man noticed Dream’s reaction. 

Dream attempted to form words, but the cloth in his mouth was making it difficult. The other man let out a shrieking laugh, moving even closer to Dream, who couldn’t move any further away. 

“There, there.” Dream’s kidnapper was taunting him, thin fingers and sharp nails finding their way to his head and teasingly petting his head. Dream tried to wrench his head away, but to no avail. The other man laughed again. 

Finally, Dream managed to tear through the cloth and spit it out. He coughed and tilted his head up to where he assumed the other was standing, baring his teeth as he threw all of his rage into his voice. 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

The other laughed, the glitching becoming more extreme, a high-pitched sound joining it, causing Dream to flinch again. 

“Aww, lovely to meet’cha too, Puppy dog! You’re so cute! Name’s Anti, and you better remember it.” 

Dream felt like he was going to be sick, squeezing his eyes shit as he fought back the burning sensation. He hated this. Fuck. Did Bad know yet? Was Bad gonna come rescue him? Would anyone be able to find him? What the fuck had he even done to land himself here? 

“Stop fucking touching me.” Dream spat, trying to shake Anti’s hand off of his head. Anti just laughed. 

“Aww, does someone not wike it when I towch dem?” Anti lowered his voice, shifting into a mocking tone, speaking like a human would to their puppy. Dream gagged. Finally Anti lifted his hand, allowing Dream a moment of relief before there was an odd sucking and tearing sound.

Tape.

Dream attempted to move his face away, but Anti quickly caught Dream by the chin and dug his nails into Dream’s cheeks, digging slightly under the mask. Dream growled and snapped at Anti, attempting to bite him, to no avail. Anti quickly fixed the duct tape over Dream’s mouth, once again silencing him, before letting go.

“Now, muc’ be’er.” Dream could imagine the sick grin on the other’s face as he crouched down, putting his face directly before Dreams. Dream froze. “Aww, poor pop, yer bleedin’!” His sharp nails brushed against Dream’s face, where Anti’s nails had torn into the skin. Dream jerked his head away, and received another of those piercing laughs. Fuck, his ears hurt.

“Now, lil’ pup, I godda go for a bi’. You’ll be a good boy while I’m out, woncha?” Dream cringed at Anti’s words, making sure to face away from him. Anti sighed and turned on his heels, sauntering out of the cold room. “I’ll see ya’ soon!” The sound of a door opening and then slammed shut.

And silence. Sweet, peaceful silence. 

Dream took in a shaky breath through his nose, ignoring the burning of his cheeks and wrists as he struggled to untie the ropes. 

He was going to murder that fucking glitch demon. 

\---

“I’m gonna murder that fucking goat demon.” There was a fire burning in Technoblade’s eyes as he shifted the crown above his head, grinning sharply at the group of kids that surrounded him. Vyx gave him a concerned look, a frown painting their dark features. 

“Not actually, right? This is just a fun competition.” They asked, crossing their arms and tapping one of their feet nervously. 

“No, not actually.” Techno assured, loading and unloading the crossbow he had chosen as his weapon. “It’s just a game, no hard feelings. But I’m gonna win.” Dream and Tundra cheered, excited to acquire the prize pool.

“You need to be careful.” Tundra began, catching the pink-haired boy’s attention. “This guy is a full-fledged demon. He’s a lot higher up in the food chain than we are. Don’t get to confident, remember to analyze his skills and weaknesses before doing anything brash. Work against him.”

Techno groaned in false annoyance, though he appreciated Tundra’s pointers. “Yeah, yeah, I’m practically a professional at this point.” 

“And come to me as soon as the fight’s over.” Added Vyx. “Don’t push yourself.”

“You guys worry too much.” Dream chuckled, nodding at Techno. “He knows what he’s doing. Techno’s got this.” 

“And for our next fight!” An announcer called, their deep voice echoing through the space that the kids had crammed into. “Our old friend, J. Schlatt! Goat demon fresh out of hell, ready to rob ya of your coin and life!” A loud cheer erupted through the stands, causing the walls to tremble. “Up against a newcomer, an assassin right out of…” Techno’s eyes met everyone’s individually for a moment, even Dream’s, though Dream couldn’t reciprocate. 

“We win these!” He cheered, before whirling around and rushing out the wooden door.

\---


	8. Spiraling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno has another panic attack and grian wonders

Techno was barely aware of what was happening as Badboyhalo spoke, his mind spinning with anxiety. He couldn’t focus on anything, thoughts of the horrific things Dream may be experiencing the only thing he was aware of.

He had done this.

Bad was calling his name, though he couldn’t listen. He was too lost in his own fears to drag himself out alone. Usually, he was on a battlefield, where he couldn’t focus on his anxieties. He didn’t have to fight his own thoughts, only the physical enemies around him. 

He should probably stop thinking and respond to the demon, Techno thought distantly. He ignored it. 

“Techno?”

Techno wondered what the others would say if they were here. Tundra would be planning an extraction mission, Vyx would be holding Techno’s hand and the two would ground each other silently. Grian would walk in circles, fidgeting with his wings and jewelry as he struggled to keep up the cheerful mask. 

Techno could almost see them now, gathered in a small, crumbling house as they spoke and planned. But no, he was still in Dream’s dirtied apartment. 

The sniper had never been particularly good with handling his emotions. He tended to suppress them and fight people. He couldn’t handle stressors as well as others could. 

The slimy liquid closed in on him, clogging his ears and brain as he struggled to stay awake. Where was he? He was cold and everything burned. His eyes stung as he tried to look around, a mask pressed over his nose and mouth. 

“Techno?” 

Techno watched as the building erupted, the cloud of smoke shooting into the air as Grian grabbed Techno and forced him onto the ground. The heat burned his back as he pressed his face into the mud, curling in on himself as he tried to bite back the yelp. 

“Techno?” 

He kept running, far away from the place that had ruined his life. His body protested, screaming in pain and exhaustion. He was free. 

“Techno!” 

There was a voice. He didn’t remember this voice. He had to keep running, get as far away as possible. His bag was aggravating the raw skin on his back as he pushed forward. 

“Techno, I need you to focus on my voice.” 

He needed to focus on running. He needed to get away. 

“Techno, listen to me! It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get Dream.”

Dream. Dream? Where was Dream? Running too, at Techno’s side as they powered through the canadian forests. 

No. 

“Techno, it’s me. Badboyhalo. You remember me? I’m a friend. I can help you. You need to focus on me, okay Techno?”

Techno supposed he could. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to, but they said they were a friend, right? He stopped and doubled over, grunting in pain as he sucked in the much-needed air. 

“Techno.” 

Techno blinked. No, this wasn’t it. He wasn’t running anymore. He was in a room. A building. A home? There had been a fight. He blinked and looked around. A figure stood before him, white eyes wide with concern. Techno knew him, didn’t he? A demon. 

“There you are. It’s okay, we’re gonna figure this out.” 

Oh. 

Techno lowered his gaze, face flushing with embarrassment. He had an episode in front of someone; his ally, no less. This was bad. 

“Sorry.” He grunted, his voice tense and strained. 

“You don’t need to apologize.” Bad’s voice was soft and comforting. “Do we need to wait a bit? Get some rest?” 

“No.” Techno answered quickly. “We need to figure this out first.”

Bad hesitated, scanning Techno warily. “Um… Okay. Okay. We can’t… We can’t do it alone, though.” 

Techno blinked. Right. Did they need someone else? If so, who else? 

“Whoever it is…” Techno began, picking his words carefully. He was quite tired, wasn’t he? “...must be non-human. I can’t bring another human into this.”

“Another?” Bad asked, confused, though his voice was still gentle. 

Techno said nothing. He supposed him and Dream weren’t all that human anymore. 

“Hm… Maybe Sapnap? He’s a fire elemental, and he’s pretty good at it.” Bad offered, sensing Techno wouldn’t answer. Techno always thought Elemental was a dumb name for that species, rather predictable and boring. They should have come up with something cooler. 

“Hm.” Techno grunted. He was exhausted. 

“How about, I ask Sapnap and bring him here, and you get some rest.”

Techno shook his head, drowsily. “‘M not tired.” He mumbled. 

Bad responded with a look, which finally convinced Techno to cave. He let out an illegible grunt and made his way to the couch, collapsing on it and closing his eyes. 

\---

Grian had figured it out right away. 

He had taken one listen to the fellow block youtubers and recognized their voices instantly. His Techno and his Dream, alright.

His Techno and his Dream who were currently missing, along with a third party that he wasn’t super familiar with. He didn’t really care about him, more focused on his brothers. Kind of brothers. 

Grian chewed on the little necklace that Oli had purchased just for this purpose; a little chewy thingie that was nice to chew on. So he chewed on it. He stared at the screen, brows furrowed with concern, wings folded around him so that only his face peeked out. He was chilly. And hungry. He wanted to go for a swim. 

He wanted to know what was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits the whip* oops 
> 
> also i have a tumblr blog for this au now so pog?? here it is if u wanna check it out. im nto a v good artist but it is. a thing ig. 
> 
> https://balanced-yt-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> anyways love u guys drink some water u dusty mfers <3


	9. Ally or Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which two new people join the rescue mission, technoblade pops off, and sapnap is our local grounding technique.

The angel had considered reaching out to it’s mother on multiple occasions, to tell the woman that her children had, indeed, survived. Or, three of the four. 

However, survival doesn’t always mean living. 

The angel had been forced to watch it’s younger brother be raised by cruel doctors, forced to fight and kill from a young age, repeatedly had his eyes swapped out for foreign ones so that he could fight for them. It had intervened on multiple occasions to help the boy keep his sight, as to protect him from further abuse. 

It couldn’t free him from that hell, though. 

The angel had been forced to watch its younger sister and youngest brother be taken by other crazed scientists, forced to become what they were not, trained to threaten and kill as well. 

Humans were cruel creatures. 

The angel had helped its brother escape, guiding him away from the facility and preventing him from feeling the brunt of the explosion. It helped him find a nearby town, made sure to slip extra food into the dumpsters so that he had enough to eat, protecting him from disease and infection so he could find somewhere. Anywhere. 

While the angel could not help its siblings on Earth, Hell was another problem.

Travel in and out of Hell and Heaven were to be heavily moderated, and Guardian Angels were to act if a human went into either before their time. 

As soon as it realized what had happened, it launched to action gathering permission from the higher-ups to travel to hell and extract the human, shown the nearby safe passage to use to sneak in 

It was their first time down in Hell, and though the angels' emotions were limited due to the nature of it’s work, it was nervous. 

It decided to visit the human’s residence before making its way to Hell, as to gather any intell (and some evidence) to report the demons later. It would make it’s job much easier, as one of its fellow angels recommended. 

Carefully, the angel made its way down to Earth’s surface, giving itself a physical form for the first time since it had died. 

\---

Badboyhalo was the first one to notice. 

The Dream Rescue Team had gathered in Dream’s bedroom as they attempted to plan their mission. Techno was pacing around the room, Dream’s sword resting in his hands as Techno passed it back and forth, absent-mindendly performing little tricks with it. He described the castle, from what he could remember, and Badboyhalo was sitting on the floor, papers spread on the wood as he sketched a messy map. 

When Technoblade had woken from his rather short nap, Badboyhalo had come up with the third member of their team; Dream’s elemental friend, Sapnap. Techno wasn’t very familiar with Sapnap, but Dream and Badboyhalo seemed to trust him, so he agreed. Sapnap was on board as soon as he had received a notification, and Bad had teleported him over as soon as Techno agreed. 

Sapnap stood beside Badboyhalo, too antsy to sit still for long, spitting out random ideas and battle plans that were quickly forgotten. He was startled when Badboyhalo suddenly shot up, white eyes widening for a moment. The demon muttered something in a foreign language, one that Techno assumed was Latin, before disappearing in thin air. Sapnap jumped and the tips of his fingers lit on fire, wide eyes staring at where Badboyhalo had just been sitting. 

Technoblade noticed second, thrown into defense mode due to the sudden disturbance. His grip tightened on Dream’s sword, his knuckle turning white due as he lifted his head and listened. He was quickly able to detect a foreign sound within the apartment; light footsteps, slight creak of wood, and rustling feathers. No one had opened a door, so that meant that the winged stranger had teleported in. And the fact that Badboyhalo had instinctively teleported away gave Techno two explanations; Demon, or Angel. 

Of course, Techno wasn’t quite sure what to think of angels. He had heard conflicting things about angels, most from Demons. He had never met one in person and he didn’t know what to expect. 

“What’s going on?” Hissed Sapnap, shifting closer to Techno as the defense fire shifted into little balls hovering over his scarred hands. 

“Intruder.” Techno answered as quietly as he could, staring at the door. 

“Why’d Bad leave?” 

“Angel or Demon.” Techno heard Sapnap suck in a nervous breath at Techno’s short response, hesitating as Techno began to make his way towards the door. The intruder was still in the living area, seeming to be moving around slowly. Dream would probably be able to tell what they were doing, if Dream was here. 

Techno took in a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves as he exited the door and into the hallway. The intruder had stopped moving, standing still somewhere in the living area. 

Now or nothing.

Lifting his head and tensing his body, Techno marched into the main room to confront the stranger. 

The intruder whipped around, staring at Techno with wide eyes. He couldn’t see any wings, which meant the intruder had hidden them. Typical thing for Angels to do, from what Techno had heard. Their skin was faintly tanned, dusted with freckles that disappeared into the elegant white cloak that it wore. Its eyes were a blue-green colour, round and staring at Techno from behind squared glasses. Its hair was a dirty blonde, pulled into a bun (though the forehead was completely covered). 

The room was silent for a few beats, and Techno was acutely aware of Sapnap stepping up and standing behind him, staring at the intruder from over Techno’s shoulder. 

The stranger spoke first, their voice soft and high-pitched. It was a bit shaky, as if they weren’t quite able to talk properly. 

“Hello.” 

“Who - and what - are you?” Techno said, his voice gruff and threatening. He wouldn't hesitate to strike the blonde down. Sapnap made a noise from behind Techno, probably scared of Techno’s intimidating presence.

“I…” The stranger paused, not seeming to know the answer to Techno’s question. Nameless, usually a common trait for Angels. “I cannot recall my name.” 

“You’re an Angel?” Techno asked, though it was more of a statement. 

“Yes.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“My - Your friend, Dream, was taken into Hell without his consent. It is the duty of Guardian Angels to protect men from the supernatural, the non-human.” The angel seemed more confident with that final sentence, lifting their head a little and meeting Techno’s eyes. Techno instantly noticed a burning feeling in his eyes, as if he was staring at the sun for too long. He blinked a couple times, trying to fight the pain but not break eye contact. 

“Since when have you cared about humans?” Techno spat. Sure, him and Dream had been humans once. But that was long ago. He watched as the angel flinched and lowered its gaze again, causing the pain to stop once again. 

“I tried my best to protect you…” Their voice grew quiet and vulnerable, but odd. As if they were very poorly acting, or they were not sure what the emotion was. 

“You didn’t try hard enough.” Techno wasn’t sure why he was so angry at the angel, but he could feel the hatred make his blood boil, his heart speed up and his cheeks flush. Who was this angel, to strut in as if they care  _ so fucking much _ , after everything Techno and his siblings had been through? No. Angels lost that right as soon as he watched his baby sister die in his arms, clutching her as everything his tiny six year old brain knew fell apart, as strangers took him and promised him a life of victory, to stop this from happening to anyone ever again. When he woke up in a glass tube, suffocating as his body was reconstructed around him. 

It had lost that right. 

“Dude…” Sapnap was still there, behind him. Right. Techno turned his head slightly to signal he was listening. “Are you good?”

No. Techno was most definitely not good. He said nothing. 

“Do we need to fight her?” Sapnap was much better than Techno at interpreting non-verbal communication, he had picked up very quickly on what Techno meant. 

Again, Techno was silent, but Sapnap didn’t act on it. Techno could still hear the quiet, comforting crackle of the other man’s fire. 

Techno wasn’t sure what to do. 

Sapnap cleared his throat and awkwardly squeezed around Techno, trying his best to avoid touching the other. Techno appreciated it, contact usually made him even more stressed. 

“Hey, um, Angel person. Listen…” Sapnap glanced back at Techno, who was still glaring at the angel. “From what I’m picking up here, you really fucked up. Like,  _ really _ , fucked up. The kind of fucked up you aren’t coming back from.  _ But _ . We might be willing to let you on our team, if you really do wanna help get Dream, if that’s okay with Techno; he’s the boss.” 

Techno took in a shaky breath. Sapnap was a lot more articulate than Techno was at this moment, the soldier found he didn’t quite mind having someone speak on his behalf.

He liked Sapnap. A good guy. An ally. 

“Also.” Sapnap added, turning to face the angel fully. “We have a demon on our team. He’s coming with us, we’re not adjusting to let you in. Understood?” 

The angel hesitated, glancing between the pair nervously, before providing a curt nod. 

“And, if you’re gonna work with us, you’re gonna need a name.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day??? wack. 
> 
> yeag i kinda hyperfixated on this whoops
> 
> shoutout to my friend snag who screamed all day in dms for the sapnap content and then got completely ripped of :) <3 
> 
> i will have more uhhh sapnap in the next chapter i just. yeah. 
> 
> this book has gotten out of control and i have no idea what is happening at this point but uhhhhhhh mmmm trauma


End file.
